Musical Hearts
by TehAmazingFey
Summary: A series of RikuxSora drabbles based off of whatever random plays on my playlist. ...Sounds worse than what it is. Heh. Contains anything from fluff/angst/possible things kiddies shouldn't read.
1. Kryptonite

A/N: Woah, an A/N from me? Amazing, right? Either way, I decided to pull one of those series-drabbles based on music. You could say the 'Soldier Boy' Fic I did yesterday started this. It's gonna be RikuxSora, maybe with hints of LeonxCloud and so on. I don't know when I'll stop the series, so just keep in tune with it. Heh. Reviews will definately keep it going though. Here we go! Setting Windows Media Player to random!))

1. Kryptonite

Some of the worlds were not big at all. Agrabah was big enough to need a carpet ride, but Sora couldn't help the fact that he hadn't gotten carpet to GIVE him a ride after he'd stormed off in anger after fighting with Riku over some silly little disagreement- at this point, he was still too angry to remember what it had been about in the first place, other than it was wrong and he hadn't wanted to do it.

Come to think of it, he was pretty sure Riku had suggested wishing Kairi permanently mute if they found Genie. He'd been serious.

The thought made his blood boil all over again, and he stormed further out into the desert.

It was a few hours and much sunburn later that he realized he'd gotten lost. It was getting a bit dark, so the cold air washing over his skin from the dark desert helped ease his sunburn, but not hte fact he was getting terrible exaughsted, and rather dehydrated. He couldn't exactly call for help, with no one there to help him. No carpet, no gummi ship portals, no Riku.

It was around the middle of the night that Sora collapsed during his last ditch effort to find shelter.

When he came to, Riku was digging him out by hand from the sand that had covered him in his unconciousness, nearly screaming his name as he tried to get the brunette to come to.

His voice broke when he spoke, his throat so dry. "R-Riku?"

"Sora! You moron!" Riku scolded fiercely, but there was relief in his voice as he drew the younger male tightly to his chest. "Why did you run off like that?"

"You ...said that stuff...about our friend..."

"I said it because I was jealous!" Riku hissed next to his ear, still holding him so tightly that the sunburn ached all over every spot the other touched, though Sora was mildly surprised when he felt a pair of softer lips covered his own dry and chapped ones. "Damnit, you know how much I love you, and it makes me angry to see her flirt with you all the time. Don't run off like that again, you'll kill us both." He murmured. Lifting the brunette into his arms, he shifted back to where Carpet was waiting, holding Sora closer than he ever had before.

"Heh. Looks like you're Superman...this time, Riku..."

"You won't catch me doing that stupid dance. But maybe I'll keep you by my side with my super human might next time." 


	2. How Far We've Come

How Far We've Come- Matchbox 20

The earth quaked below them, and Sora gave Riku a slightly strained grin. They'd sent down another organization member, and it was almost as if they could feel the castle straining as its masters were taken down one by one.

Perhaps it was other Nobodies dying when their masters did, neither was too sure on how the ranks of command went.

They did know that small fires were starting across the dead city. "The world is burning to the ground." Riku observed as they ran past another balcony and set of windows. "Oh well. I guess we're gonna find out!" He gave his best friend a smirk, and Sora returned it. They reached another teleport, and Sora remembered that each of the slates tended to break with each Nobody they took down.

"Let's see how far we've come." Sora noted, and to their surprise, they'd wiped out every slate but the last.

"Well. Goodbye, then." Riku noted, with a small smirk. "Obviously I'm going to win and be the hero and leave you faaaar behind when I become famous."

"Hey!" Sora scowled teasingly, smiling though, adrenaline having them both grinning like assholes in confidence. "At least you have someone to say goodbye to. Not that you need to. We're both going to win."

They gave dry, forced laughes in their own strange excitement for the battle as they burst through the final doors, leading up to the platform on which Xemnas waited. 


	3. In the Arms of An Angel

In The Arms Of an Angel - Sarah Maclachlan

Riku had always noticed in the picture and storybooks they'd read as children that angels were depicted as celestially pale, honey blonde, blue eyed, winged women. They blew trumphets and tooks souls to their final destination, and battled for God's Will against the demons and hellspawn lead by one of their own, deemed a traitor and a hellion himself.

As he grew, he began to doubt various aspects of the religion taught to him by his parents (his friends, children of islanders who didn't hold much stock in the god his parents had inherited before moving to island, did nothing to help or hinder his process). Eventually, he came to the conclusion that said religion was almost entirely bullshit.

Still, the concept of the perfect being, these 'angels', haunted him even in his ventures through the darkness. Seeing Namine had initially thrown him for a loop. The picturesque storybook angel, working for the Organization's dark purposes, forced or not. That had erased his childhood mental image of angels immediately.

The thoughts and half quiet obsession with this topic faded as he began to search for his second chance as Sora's best friend.

It was a few years later, not a terribly long time after defeating the Organization with the brunette, that the idea popped into his head again. The sudden resurfacing of the topic had him confused with himself. What could have brought the idea up? Then again, he had never come to the conclusion of what an angel really should look like. It bothered him to the point right up until Sora confessed that he'd loved him since they'd been children.

Riku had initially believed that he'd died and gone to the heaven he'd stopped believing in, because angels must have brown, spiky hair, bright blue eyes, and sun kissed by the skin.

He knew, because he'd been in the arms of an angel that day. 


	4. Umbrella

(Here's those 'hints of LeonxCloud' I'd mentioned. ewe Sorry. I liked this idea more than RikuxSora for this song.)

Umbrella- Rihanna covered by McFLY

Summer had finally come to Radiant Garden, and with it, the rainy season. While most enjoyed the cooler weather brought by the storms, Squall Leonhart (more commonly known as Leon by most), hated every cloud in the sky. A large, gray umbrella protected him- and his stylishly furry collar- that afternoon as he walked down the cobblestone street of the town to the supply store. Of course, only Leon would be buying supplies for the rebuilding that was hindered by the very rain that fell. As far as Leon could see...it was raining more than ever.

His dark, almost broodind thoughts over the rain were hindered when his eyes caught sight of tufts of blonde hair, and he quirked a brow to see Cloud standing against one of the walls, in the unprotected path of the storm. A sarcastic thought brushed his mind- Cloud had brought the rain with him, but he figured this to be too hypocritical. His original name DID mean a sort of storm, he couldn't blame the blonde.

As he approached, a further examination showed Cloud to, yes, be standing...er, leaning against a wall, right in the path of the rain. This seemed suspicious, even for the strife, and a dark brown brow furrowed further, until he caught a look at the other's body and clothing. He was littered with scratches, his clothing ripped, and various bruises covering his form. Asleep?

No. Judging from his form, Cloud was exaughsted to the point where he'd passed out against the wall, even with the rain pouring. No doubtedly the shorter male had gotten in it with Sephiroth and had come to the same, hard hitting 'draw' that they tended to reach.

A noise of frustration passed Leon's lips, though no words, and forsaking his jacket to the water, he pulled one of Cloud's arms around his shoulders, one hand holding the arm there and the umbrella up with one firm grip, while his other palm held firmly to the blonde's waist. Which, Leon happened to note, were too-thin again. He hadn't been eating properly. With the thought in mind to give Cloud a firm talking-to (no doubtedly in their own special way that only brought out a few words in one conversation, mostly involving 'Whatevers' and 'Mind your own business'), he shifted, balancing the umbrella carefully over them as he half dragged Cloud back to his own home for a warm bed and breakfast.

No doubtedly Cloud would be gone by the next morning, though. 


End file.
